Natsu and Lucy Gender Bender One Shot
by LuniumRose28
Summary: A one shot of Natsu and Lucy.


Luke Cormeum = Lucy Heartfillia. Cor meum a ltin word for heart.

Natsumi Dragneel = Natsu Dragneel

In a special, known guild, there was a grand, boisterous celebration. What is this celebration you ask? Well, it is the celebration of defeating 10,000 dragons! The party was marvelous! Loud music, food, drinks, laughter, brawls and most of all, the smiles worn in their faces. Lucas Cormeum, dressed in black tux and golden tie,his medium shoulder length hair tied at the back of his head, was discussing about training with Yuki, a former friend who is also a celestial mage. Eric Scarlet,as you all know, is eating his favorite type of desert, strawberry cake. He had a white button up shirt and a red tie to compliment his scarlet hair, wearing black pants and his silver diamond earings. Natsumi and Grace, as usual, were in a brawl.

Natsumi a fire dragon slayer, who is loud, nosy, unfeminine woman that is also caring, loving and loyal nakama that had on a light pink dress that accentuates her curves and shows her long and light tan untamed her was framing her heart-shaped face and had a red dragon clipped on her hair, symbolizing her dragon father, Igneel. Grace a ice make mage, wore a navy blue dress that hugs her torso and flows onto the floor like the ocean, her dark blue hair, straightened and was flowing down her back. These two women attracting quite the attention to two certain mages.

"Luke! Come over here, will ya?!" shouted Natsumi,

Luke, pausing from his conversation, walked over to Natsumi.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm prettier than Grace right?!" She shouted.

Everyone in the party, paused, hearing the loud announcement from Natsumi and turned to stare at Luke waiting for his response.

Luke, however was frozen and had a daze look in his face. Natsumi started waving her hand at his face trying to get his attention.

"Luke! Luke! LUKE!"

That seemed to snap his attention and he turned to a worried looking dragon slayer.

"Ah, what is it that you were saying Natsumi?"

"I was asking-

Luke seemed not to pay attention and continued staring at Natsumi in a dazed expression. Looking her up and down, noticing how beautiful she had become. He couldn't stop looking at her heart-shaped face and deep evergreen eyes that can sucked you in.

if you think I'm prettier than Grace? Hey LUKE!"

"Ah, Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" said Luke

"Is something the matter, your not yourself ya know?" questioned a worried Natsumi.

The Fairy Tail mages snickered, knowing Luke, had a crush on Natsumi, and continued staring at the two unaware mages, seeing what the outcome would be.

Natsumi repeated her question and Luke finally answered.

"Your beautiful Natsumi. Beautiful isn't enough to describe how you look. You shine the brightest in my days, smiling that radiant smile, green eyes sparkling. Your bubbly personality making me smile. Your sweet, soothing voice lulling me to sleep. Your delicate but firm figure, curves in all the right places and fair tan complexion. But, most of all, you being you is what I truly think is beautiful."

Most of the mages were speechless, by Luke's response. Mira squealing in the background, fainted thinking about pink haired , brown eyed babies. Some thought it was a beautiful and heart warming way telling a girl how beautiful she is. Grace, smirking, waiting for the pink haired mage's reaction. Fairy tail waited for Natsumi's reaction with a smile on their faces. Some were amused and Some had a knowing look and smirk on their faces. Mostly the dragon slayers.

Natsumi had a crimson red blush on her face. Not knowing how she felt about Luke's response. She started to sweat and had butterflies in her stomach. She started stuttering about how the question was supposed to be a yes or no answer. Luke, had an amused look in his eyes as he stared at his Natsumi. 'How is someone so fierce be so cute' Luke thought.

He decided it was enough and took Natsumi's hand in his and pulled her to him. Natsumi was red in the face and started pushing Luke off, but couldn't as his arms went around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. Luke gently grabbed her chin and faced her to him. Affection and love was shown in his eyes as he looked at her. The two unaware mages still didn't see their nakama watching them. Smirking at what was about to happen.

"You know, Natsumi, I love you right?" said Luke,

"What?!"

"I said I love you Natsumi. Now, it's your turn to answer. Do you love me?" asked Luke

Natsumi stared at Luke blushing at how he was staring intensely in her eyes. She couldn't help but admire his deep brown eyes that made her want to stare at it for the whole day. His hair tied at the back of his head and bangs framing his face making him look more handsome. She noticed how his arms tightened around her. Oh his strong muscular arms making her heart beat faster. Natsumi opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes. I love you Luke. A lot" said Natsumi

Luke, stunned at her expression and was frozen in the spot. Staring right at her until she started squirming in his hold. A bright grin appeared on his face and he started swinging her around, ecstatic about her answer. Natsumi, laughed at his joyful expression and had a big toothy smile in her face. Luke put her down and had his forehead on hers. Both mages were staring at each other in the eyes. Both had love, affection and admiration directed to each other.

As they were leaning closer, the impatient Luke boldly smashed his lips on hers, as he couldn't wait to kiss her pink full lips. Natsumi's eyes widened but she closed them as she kissed back with much force and passion. Her lips tasted like strawberry with a hint of cinnamon, Luke was addicted to her taste. He adored her. They broke apart as they needed air, panting as they did so.

Luke smiled at Natsumi and took her hand in his and ask, "Would you like to dance?" Natsumi grinned and he led her to the dance floor. Happy that they were together and couldn't help but feel satisfied and content to be in his arms. Both were startled with the sudden cheering and wolf whistling of their nakama. They laughed and shook their heads and continued to dance. Both were happy and had huge grins on their faces.

Fairy Tail watched from afar. Happy that their two mages were together. Smiles were plastered on their faces and decided not to tease them for now. "Fufu." said Mira. Mages around her shuddered at the dark and creepy aura around her and backed away. Although Mira wasn't paying attention to those around her started planning about their wedding and the babies to come. 'OH the babies!' Mira thought.

THE END.

Thank you for reading my story! Honestly, this is my first time doing this. I just started typing and this idea came to my head. Criticism is allowed. It helps me become better at writing. Once again, Thank you for reading!


End file.
